


Christmas

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [27]
Category: Christian Lore, Original Work
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christianity, Christmas, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two thousand years ago,<br/>a savior was born.<br/>.<br/>was he too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

two thousand years ago,  
god was born as a man.  
.  
a thousand years ago,  
people killed in his name.  
.  
two thousand years ago,  
god preached   
forgiveness,  
peace,  
kindness.  
.  
a hundred years ago,  
people set aside their differences,  
their loyalties and affiliations,  
to play a game of football.

breathing in winter air,  
they played as if they were brothers,  
long separated but  
just now returned.

the next day  
they shot at each other,  
brotherhood forgotten  
and friendship torn asunder.  
.  
two thousand years ago,  
god became man in a manger  
under the night sky,  
surrounded by animals   
and hay.  
.  
two months ago  
people started singing  
christmas carols.

(two months too early)  
.  
two thousand years ago,  
a savior was born.  
.  
was he too late?


End file.
